legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P5/Transcript
(The heroes had gathered together in the Archive after Garrick had gotten the news from Seris. They all stare at the WANTED poster with Daniel and Cloe on it) Brody: A bounty??? Seris: Yep. Sarco is offering a big reward for any one who captures these two. Daniel: This... This is crazy! Why us!? Lexi: Well you are a prince Danny. Sarco must think you are worth a lot. Nathan: And he must want Cloe given she's your girlfriend. Cloe: I don't believe this! Jane:...... Levi: How are we supposed to handle this? Garrick: We need to find him is what we need to do. Seris: Hey don't go asking me to do it. If they see me, I'm dead. Jane: I'll do it. (Everyone looks at Jane in surprise by what Jane said) Seris: You??? Jane: Did I stutter? Cloe: Whoa Jane slow down! Didn't you see what that bastard did!? Jane: Oh I saw. But he made a big mistake. Now he has to answer to me. David: Jane you should listen to Cloe he- Jane: Listen, I'm going to track this bastard down, with, or without you permission. So unless you want to fight me, I'm going. Daniel: Are you sure you want to do this? Jack: How will you find him? Jane: Did you forget who I am? I'm Jane Jones! Master Thief! If anyone can find where this guy is, its me. (Jane leaves the room as all the her friends look at her with concern as to why Jane would suddenly do this. As Jane leaves the build she is suddenly stopped by Seris who rushed after her) Seris: The hell do you think you're doing? Jane: I'm going to find Sarco that's what. Seris: Do you think this is a game?! Do you have any idea what kind of man Sarco is?! Jane: Not a clue. Seris: This is guy was once my best friend. And he shot me and left me for dead. You saw what he sent the Darkwalkers to do to this place. Sarco will rip you and anyone who gets in his way to shreds and you want go find him!? Jane:.... Yeah. I do. Seris: Are you insane!? Jane: Seris I've faced monsters, magical demon, super soldiers, everything the others faced, I was right by their side. No crime boss, no matter how powerful he is, is gonna scare me. And like I said: He made a BIG mistake... He's going to pay for it. Seris: What mistake? Jane: He threatened the woman I love. No one threaten's her and gets away with it. Seris: The woman you.... Love??? Are you... Talking about Cloe? Jane: Yes. Seris:.........What are you fucking gay??? Jane: Yes. (Seris is surprised by her answer) Seris:.... You... You do know she loves Daniel right? Jane: Yeah I know she loves him... I accept that. I've accepted that I'll never have Cloe the way Daniel does. It hurts, but its what she wants. But while may not love me the same way, I still will do anything for her. This guy Sarco threatened her and Daniel, the two people I've sworn to protect. So he is going down. Seris: You know you might not come back right...? Jane: I'll take my chances. (Jane leaves as Seris turns and walks back into the Archive. It then cuts to later on as Jane is seen approaching a small Criminal outpost before hearing voices, causing her to hide behind a wall. A Darkwalker is then seen dragging a woman out of the camp as another Darkwalker drags a man out) Criminal: Please sir, I just don't have it right now! Darkwalker #1: Sacro doesn't like cheaters man, you better hand over all the money you got. Criminal: I don't have it! (One of the Darkwalkers aims their pistol at the woman's head) Darkwalker #2: Last fucking chance. Where is it? Criminal: I swear, I don't have it yet. Just give me till next- (The Darkwalker shoots the woman in the head) Criminal: NO! (The criminal runs to the woman's corpse and holds on to her) Darkwalker #2: Next week or you're next asshole. Come on, let's get home. Darkwalker #1: Got it. (As the two Darkwalkers go back inside the outpost, the criminal cries as he holds the dead woman. Jane comes out of hiding and goes up to him) Jane: The Darkwalkers. They hang out here? Criminal: *Looks up* Huh?? Jane: Yes or no? Criminal: Y-Yes but.. You're not- Jane: Yes. I am. And I promise you. They'll pay for they did to that woman. And they'll never bother you again after this. (The criminal stares in awe as Jane goes inside the outpost. Jane looks around, sees various type of criminals, till she spots an inn that has the two Darkwalkers she saw go inside. She decides to go in) (As Jane entered the bar, she finds it have some band playing music, ladies dancing stage, various criminals drinking, talking, making deals, playing games or enjoying the music. She sees one drunk guy try to get grabby with a waitress, but she slaps him. Jane smirks at that. Then she spot a group of Darkwalkers all together at a table, getting ready to play a game of cards. Jane glares at them as she walks toward them) Darkwalker #2: Man did you how I shot that bitch? How awesome was that? Darkwalker #1: How about how that dumbass was crying over her corpse? Darkwalker #3: The idiot should have payed on time if he wanted his bitch alive! (The Darkwalkers start to laugh as the first one starts to grab the cards. Suddenly a hand appears on top of the cards. The Darkwalkers all look up and see Jane smiling) Jane: Hey there! You guys must be the Darkwalkers! Pleasure to meet you! Hope you don't mind if I join in! (Jane takes a seat as she starts to shuffle the cards. The Darkwalkers all glare at her) Darkwalker #4: Who the hell are you Jane: Jane Jones. Master thief. Darkwalker #1: I never heard of you. Jane: That's the point. Darkwalker #5: And what do you want, "Master Thief". Jane: Your Boss put out a bounty recently. For a prince and his girlfriend right? Darkwalker #2: What you want in on that? Jane: No. I want to talk to your boss about that. Darkwalker #1: Excuse me? Jane: Yes. I want to talk to your boss and you guys are gonna tell me where he is. (The Darkwalkers stare for a moment before they start laughing) Darkwalker #1: And why would we do that? Jane: Because if don't, then in the next 5 minutes, I'll be the only person at this table still standing. (The Darkwalkers laugh again) Jane: Then 5 minutes after that... I'll be the only person in this inn still standing. *Finishes Shuffling* So who in? (The Darkwalkers all stand up and they crowd around Jane looking down at her as her smile becomes a glare) (Almost 10 minutes later, a man is seen going toward the inn. As he nears it, a criminal goes flying out the window as the sounds of fighting are heard) ???: Ах. Это место кажется веселее, чем я думал. (Ah. This place seems more fun then I thought.) (Back with Jane she's seen inraged as she faces the last two standing Darkwalkers) Jane: NOW WHERE IS HE?!? Darkwalker #4: LOOK I'M TELLING YOU WE DON'T KNOW!! Jane: Then you know someone who does. Or you know a friend of a friend to the guy who DOES know, and I'm not leaving till YOU TELL ME!!! (The Darkwalkers scream and charge as Jane fights against them both and knocks them out) Jane: *Panting* .... Shit! .... Now I have to wait for someone to wake up. (As Jane paints she feels someone tap her shoulder as she turns jumps away to face the one who did that) ???: Jumpy aren't you Miss Jones. Jane:... What the?? You??? (There standing before Jane is Kapralov Alexei Maximovich. An old enemy of the Knights and a 1-time ally) Kapralov: Good to see you young lady. Jane: *Pulls out knife* The hell are YOU doing here?! Kapralov: I did come here for a drink. But it seems you made short work of the bartender. Along with everyone else. Jane: That's not what I meant! Kapralov: Ah yes. I heard about the Shadow's attack in your capital city and Canterlot City. It got me interested to see these creatures from another universe. Jane: Are you trying to join the Shadows? Kapralov: Oh no. I said I was interested. I'm not stupid. These creatures seek to destroy our universe. That is not something any of us would want. (The sound of tires screeching outside are heard as yells are heard) Darkwalker: SHE'S INSIDE, SHOOT TO KILL! Jane: Oh good... More of these assholes... (A group of Darkwalkers burst in. The grunts move aside as another walks up, armed with cybernetic armor. He then pulls out a pair of cybernetic whips that glow orange with electricity.) Darkwalker Leader: You've made a big mistake little girl. Jane: You really gonna threaten me? Darkwalker Grunt: Odds here are very bad for you. Jane: *Holds up knife* Bring it on assholes!! (The Darkwalkers prepare to attack when suddenly the ground opens up. They all fall in but it closes up before they go though leaving them trapped to their heads) Darkwalker Leader: What the hell!? (Jane looks confused when she looks at Kapralov who had uses his Earth Powers to trap them) Kapralov: Well Miss Jones? Go on and ask them what you wanted. (Jane looks unsure at him however she walks up to the leader who tries to get free. Jane points her knife to his face) Jane: All right... No more dicking around. You will tell me! Where is Daniel Sarco!? Kapralov: I'd tell if I were you. Not even my powers could hold her back. (The leader look at the two scared) Darkwalker Leader: Okay okay okay! Sarco is having a meeting with some of the other crime bosses! He's having them meet in neutral territory! Jane: Where!? Darkwalker Leader: Location is in my car! You can meet him there if you hurry! That's all I know I swear! (Jane heads to the Transport car and searches it, finding a GPS with the location programmed into it. She looks at it before looking toward the city. It then cuts to Daniel's HQ which is full of Darkwalkers and other criminals walking around and looking at all the sights. Sacro is seen with a Captain talking) Sacro: And that's what I'm saying, they don't pay, they don't live. That's the balance here. Darkwalker Captain: Yes sir, but what if they rebel? Sacro: Then kill them. Kill them, hunt down their families and kill them too. That's how it'll work, kill the weak, leave the strong. (Suddenly, Jane bursts through the door, causing silence to fill the room as everyone turns to look. Daniel sees this and smirks) Sacro: A visitor. How quaint... Darkwalker Captain: She's the one that took out the boys downtown sir! Men shoot her! (Several guards point their rifes and open fire. However Jane is protect by a wall of Earth that shot up infront of her. The guards all stop firing. The wall goes away as Jane is joined by Kapralov) Kapralov: Ah look at them all. Various forms of criminals and crime bosses. Feels like home. Darkwalker Captain: ITS ABOUT TO BE YOUR GRAVE!! Sacro: Stand down. Darkwalker Captain: Huh??? Sir they- Sacro: We have a guest. We should hear what she has to say first. (The Darkwalkers stand down as Jane walks up to Sarco) Sacro: I heard you cause my men some problems. Jane: If they told me where you were, then none of that would have happened. Sacro: That so? Well here I am. What is it you want? (Jane pulls out balled up paper and throw it to Sarco. He looks at it and sees it his Bounty for Daniel and Cloe) Sarco: Ah yes. The prince and his girlfriend. Are you interested in the reward? Jane: No. And you're going to call of this bounty. Sacro: Why would I do that? Jane: Cause of this!! (Jane shape shifts into a giant monster, lets out a Godzilla like roar at Sarco who just stands there are his men step back in fear. Jane goes back to normal) Sacro:... Was that suppose to scare me? Jane: Its one of the MANY things I could do to you right now. Sacro: You know you keep making demands but you haven't even told me who you are. That's rude you know. Jane:.... Jane. Jane Jones. (Sacro stands and puts a hand on Jane's shoulder) Sacro: You're a criminal? Jane: Was. Sacro: Don't hide it from me, I could tell you had a record as soon as you walked in. Jane: What are you trying to say? Sacro: Don't try to stop me, that's all. Jane: Yeah right! (Jane throws a punch at Sacro, but he instead grabs her fist, twists her around and kicks her away as numerous Darkwalkers surround him and aim toward Jane and Kapralov) Sacro: Now then, I suggest you two leave before this gets worse. Jane: Fuck. That! I won't let you- Kapralov: I'd suggest you do what he says. Jane: WHAT!? Kapralov: He has no intention of stopping. If you keep pressing the issue, he'll kill you right here and now. You won't be able to help your friends if you are dead. Jane:..... Sarco: You are a fellow criminal Miss Jones. You know how things work. (Jane pulls out her knife and points it at Sarco while his men stay ready) Jane: Let me be clear: I am not like you. I'm not a criminal anymore. And unlike you, I didn't become one for sick pleasures like you clearly did. Sarco: Your point? Jane: My point: Don't compare me to you. I have a new life. A better life. With friends and people who give a damn about me. I won't let anyone take that from me. So this is my warning Sarco. Stay the hell away from Cloe and Danny. (Sacro sits back down laughing) Sacro: Try and stop me. I dare you. (Jane scowls before they both leave. After the two leave, a figure forms next to Sacro, who looks to reveal Andrak) Andrak: Is that gonna be a problem for us? Sacro: Not at all Captain. I'll handle this for you. Andrak: You better, Alkorin wants those two brought in alive. He sees great potential in both of them for our armies. Sacro: It will be done. Andrak: It better... (Andrak vanishes as Sacro stares sarcastically at the door. His eyes glow with a purple hue before it stops. He smiles.) Sacro: Captain. Darkwalker Captain: Yes sir? Sacro: Don't these heroes have ties to other criminals? Darkwalker Captain: Sources say they're allied to a group of Pirates sir. Sacro: Anyone important? Darkwalker Captain: Not necessarily, but if you're thinking about that "plan", one of them is said to cyberkinetic. Sacro: Heh, well then...Find the ship. Darkwalker Captain: Will do sir. Will do. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Coolautiz